Into the Inferno
by InkHeart17
Summary: Zutara. Sequel of Hellfire. A capture fic with dark intentions... Be warned that this Zuko is a crueler personality of season one.
1. Challenge

AN: This story is my long overdue present to Spleefmistress. Her writing is spectacular and her art is cool too. She has inspired me to continue the short song fic "Hellfire" and with her encouragement, my small oneshot evolved into a _very_ long sequel. This has been a project of many months. I began planning the basic outline of this back in May 2006. I've worked very hard and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed toying with our favorite couple! A bit of this story is too zesty for ffnet so I'll post links to fichaven in my profile so those of you interested can read the story in its entirety. But just not to get your hopes up, I'll tell you that Zuko _does not_ have sex with Katara. Don't worry, there's still plenty of steam…

Disclaimer: (says flatly) I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom. (winks) But when Spleef finally gets that whole world domination thing going I'm sure she'll seize ownership and generously share it with everyone but those awful suethors.

* * *

Alright, quick set up. This story takes place after episode 115 and before 118. Prince Zuko's just engaged himself and his crew in another battle with Aang and company. However you want the circumstances to have arisen, Katara was captured and hauled to Zuko's ship while Aang and Sokka got away. Zuko has ordered his crew to pursue the Avatar while he "handles" the Waterbender.**

* * *

Into the Inferno**

Zuko locked the door and turned to face his prisoner. She was on her feet again and looking at him murderously. _Those ice blue eyes could freeze even a firebender's blood_, the Prince thought with some amusement, _she'll be quite a challenge_.

"Let me go, Zuko," she commanded firmly. Zuko felt a strange rush as he heard her say his name. He liked the way she said it.

He smirked coldly at her as he leaned coolly against the door with his arms crossed. "You didn't say 'please', Katara." He wouldn't have complied if she _had_ said "please" but it amused him to coil her spring tighter. The release would be most interesting.

And oh, did that make her mad. Her flushed cheeks turned crimson and her clenched fists shook as she balled her fingers tighter. "It wasn't a request, Zuko," she yelled. "Open that door and let me off this ship!"

Zuko's smirk vanished and he stood up straight. He took a few steps toward her as he replied icily, "Nobody commands a prince."

Katara was still riled up from the night's battle and she wasn't put off by his intimidation. "Well I guess I'm Nobody because I just _did_," she screamed. Her anger left her breathless and he watched her breathe raggedly, blue eyes full of fury as they stared pointedly into his gold eyes. _Always the fighter_, he thought exasperatedly as he waited for her heaving chest return to its normal pace of rise and fall. She gulped and said relatively calmly, "And you wouldn't be interested in a nobody, so you have no reason to keep me here."

"No reason?" he said as he arched his one eyebrow. "I have two reasons for kidnapping you. The most obvious one being that you are bait guaranteed to lure the Avatar onto my ship." _No, that's just a bonus_, Zuko told himself.

"Aang won't fall for that. He knows I can get away by myself and he won't put his mission in danger just for me," she spat. Zuko thought he sensed some uncertainty in her voice. He himself felt satisfaction. The Avatar _would_ come. The boy cared too much about this young woman to leave her to her own devices. He'd feel an obligation to save her and it would be his downfall.

"Are you so sure?" Zuko asked haughtily, his eyes glinting seductively. Katara lowered her eyes and bit her lip. Zuko let the silence linger while his eyes moved up and down her curvy body. _Beautiful._

Katara turned away and walked toward his meditation table. "What's the other reason?" she asked softly.

Zuko smirked at her back. "You have to ask?" he said playfully. He saw her bristle. She looked over her shoulder. When she saw his smirk, her expression became fearful.

"You…" she gasped, "you can't be serious!"

"I'm always serious, Katara," he answered.

She turned to face him. "But we're enemies. You're supposed to hate me!"

Zuko cocked his head. "That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to appreciate beauty when I see it," he cooed.

"I'm a virgin! I can't…" she trailed off.

"If not now, I'll have you another day," he said matter-of-factly. "If you wish my pursuits to stop, it'd be best to give yourself to me now."

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "You'll stop pursuing Aang if I do this?"

Zuko felt a pang of jealousy. She'd give her virginity to save her friends, but not because he could please her? "I meant I'd take no further interest in you," he explained with a slight sneer. "The Avatar's capture will always be my mission."

"Forget it," she shouted. "I'm not a prostitute for you to partake of! My body is my temple and I shall only share it with my future husband."

_How sentimental_, Zuko thought cynically. "I'd never call you a prostitute," he said.

"No?" she asked harshly.

"You're not expecting payment when I'm done with you, are you?" he teased.

If he thought she had been mad before, she had now escalated to livid. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" Katara screamed.

"You keep a civil tongue in my presence!" Zuko censured her. He wasn't looking to win her concern but the hate remark had still stung.

"NO!" she shouted. "You're anything but civil. I refuse to respect you! Now let me out of here, you bastard!"

The curse word sounded strange coming from such a lovely creature. But how dare she call him such a thing! Zuko had lost all sense of teasing her now. Now the waterbender had to be broken. And she certainly wasn't escaping from him unspoiled now.

"I_ will_ have my way with you, wench!" he growled. "I can see now we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Do you have trouble filling your bed?" she asked acrimoniously. "Is there no woman with a price? You have to resort to rape?"

"How dare you! I can have any common whore, but I _want_ you!" he rebuked. "You should be honored!"

"I see no honor in sleeping with such a monstrous, ugly, scarred FREAK!" she screamed.

Zuko's temper snapped. He snarled and closed the distance between them instantly. Grabbing Katara's waist he tore her sash off before slamming her against the wall. He put his face up next to her own and could smell the scent of the outdoors wafting from her hair; pine, wind, wood smoke, and rain. The Prince pushed it from his mind. This girl had to see what could happen to those who tested his limits.

"Respect is a lesson everyone must be taught," he growled. He filled his free hand with flames. Katara's blue eyes widened with fear. "I think I shall give you a lesson."

* * *

AN: Wow that was a short chapter! But I didn't spend almost a year on this fic to give all of it to you right away.There's more to come and it's better than this little teaser you just read... Review please! 


	2. Contend

Disclaimer: (says flatly) I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN:** Wow, I didn't expect so many hits and reviews in so short of a time. Thank you everyone. Keep 'em comin'!

* * *

_Come on_, Zuko thought as he moved his flaming hand closer to her. _Beg for my mercy._

Katara squirmed against him. Gasping and whimpering, she tried to push him off of her. But Zuko's stance was solid and his physical strength far outstripped her own. Her weak kicks weighed little with his armor on.

The Prince was starting to panic a bit himself. He was harsh but he had no desire to be cruel. If Katara's stubbornness held, he'd have to find some excuse to back off. _Come on_, Zuko thought with a slight plea._ Ask_ _me for forgiveness. I don't want to mar such beautiful flesh._ The flames danced inches from her cheek.

"Ah, Zuko!" she finally choked out. He pulled his hand back a little, inwardly sighing with relief. He could now let himself slip into the role of menacing captor completely.

"Yes, Katara?" he whispered.

Her lower lip was trembling as she fought the tears gathering in her eyes. "Don't," she squeaked.

"Don't what?" he asked softly with an undertone of malice.

A sob broke from her lips as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. It wasn't enough to gain his sympathy. She had resisted him, insulted him, and fought him. Now he wanted this insurgent waterbender to be humbled. Zuko wanted to hear her beg and later, scream for him. His hand still held the fire.

But it seemed Katara couldn't say what he wanted to hear. Zuko watched her chest heave with gentle sobs. She whimpered and her lips quivered as she tried to form words. The stress of being in a battle, being captured, and now the looming threat of torture overwhelming her; whatever strength she had, it was all that was keeping her from breaking down completely in front of him. Zuko's patience was thinning.

"I can't read your mind," he taunted her. "You have to tell me what you mean by 'don't.'" Katara gulped but said nothing, still issuing susurrations as she blinked back more tears. "Do you need some encouragement?" He brought the flames back to her.

"Don't burn me!" she screamed. Zuko extinguished his flaming palm but still pressed the hot flesh against Katara's cheek. Her tears created a puff of steam as she cried out, not realizing he hadn't set her on fire.

He turned her head and locked eyes with her. Her tears made her fantastic blue eyes even brighter. "Do you see now what the hard way could be like?" he growled. "Violent and painful. I'm in control! Start respecting my power over you."

"Zuko, please," she said as she hung her head with the shame of this situation. He forced her to look back up.

"Cooperate, Katara," he continued, "and you will get out of this unharmed." He took his hand away and waited for her to calm down. His anger had temporarily diminished.

As Katara took deep breaths, Zuko's eyes fell on her chest. Without her sash, her robe hung loose. He brushed it fully open. He heard her gasp, but he disregarded it. Her dark skin was so exotic to him. He was mesmerized by her graceful shoulders and the toned plane of her stomach rising and falling while she "panted" against his neck.

Zuko ran his hand down her side. Her hips hadn't reached their full potential, but she was still quite curvy. How old _was_ this girl exactly? In a few years how many more curves would she develop to appreciate?

He looked up as he heard Katara say softly, "Please don't force me." His hand went back to her face. But this time, he caressed her features as he spoke.

"I won't have to force you if you cooperate," he said evenly while tracing her jaw.

"I have my honor to keep" she said, her voice gaining strength. "You once told me that you've already lost yours." Zuko's eyes narrowed. She was treading on dangerous ground. His hand ghosted along her ear.

"Then you should be afraid," he said darkly. "It means I have nothing to lose by dishonoring you."

Katara tilted her head. "How can you teach me respect when you obviously don't practice it?" she asked. Prince Zuko stiffened and his hand halted in its gentle strokes on her left temple. _Very_ dangerous ground now…

"I know more than you think," he said tersely.

"Prove it," Katara challenged. "Respect my rights to refuse you as a lover."

"As a prince, I have a 'right' to any woman I want," he rebutted. _Well, not in exile._

"You're not _my_ prince," she shot back.

_True_, Zuko admitted to himself. _She's Water Tribe. Is their society organized enough to even have royalty? _From what he'd seen of the South Pole, he guessed not. She didn't understand the privileges of being born noble._ She needs a prince to teach her,_ he thought deliciously.

"I could be if you just let me," he said smoothly.

"Not interested," she snapped.

"But I'm interested in you, Katara," Zuko said. "You've seen for yourself how determined I can be. So you know that I won't just abandon this interest. Not until I take my pleasure with you."

"I won't be ravaged by a demon such as you," the Waterbender said darkly.

_Demon…_Yes he was in some ways. He decided to go with it. "Care to make a deal with a demon then?"

"Involving my release?" his prisoner said harshly.

"Eventually," he said deviously. "You get to leave unharmed if you surrender yourself to my… needs." _Simple enough_, Zuko reasoned.

Katara bristled again. "No deal!" she snapped. "You're _not_ deflowering me! I'm getting out of here with my honor!"

_So defiant_, Zuko thought exasperatedly. He didn't want to hold her down for her first time. It'd be a chore for him and an emotional scar for her. He'd have to seduce her to make this easier.

He made his voice smoother and ran his thumb lightly across her cheek. "There's no dishonor in pleasure," he said.

Katara pulled her face away from his touch. "I don't want the kind of pleasure you're offering," she said firmly.

"You can't decide you don't like something until you try it," the Prince cooed. "There are many ways to indulge in pleasure, with different positions and your mouth. Give this a chance. I won't hurt you and you can leave afterward." _After I capture the Avatar, that is_, he added to himself.

Katara shook her head. "My tribe has customs. Sex is achieved through marriage. No man wants to eat from a plate that isn't clean."

_Where did THAT metaphor come from? _Zuko wondered. Who cared if their partner was virgin? It just meant inexperience.

"If he _loves_ you, he won't care," the Firebender mocked.

"Stop it!" Katara yelled. "You don't know anything about love!" She stared furiously at him. "Or respect," she added as an afterthought.

Well, verbal persuasion was getting him nowhere. Katara always had a comeback. Zuko had had no idea how fierce she could be. Shifting tactics, he decided to try arousing her past the point of refusal. She couldn't deny herself, could she?

He moved his eyes over Katara's exposed flesh. Where to start his attentions? The neck was usually hedonic in women. The necklace would have to come off, but yes, the neck would be a good starting point. He'd kiss her on the mouth as a last resort. The mouth was much too personal and he wasn't looking for a relationship, just pleasure.

Continuing the conversation, he said, "And what do _you_ know about respect little girl? I'm a prince and you've been defying me ever since you got here."

The Waterbender glowered at him. "For your information," she said darkly, "I'm the chief's daughter." Zuko blinked in surprise. "A tribal princess, if you will," she continued. "Does royalty have to answer to other royalty?"

So the Southern Tribe _did_ have "royalty." The Fire Nation had already overrun the South Pole's culture, but now he would get to conquer the chief's daughter? Oh this was truly delicious!

"My kingdom conquered yours. I'm still the higher authority here, _your highness_," Zuko answered. He reached up and unfastened her necklace.

"Hey! Give that back!" she yelled as he slid it from her throat.

"No," he said coldly. "This is collateral until you cooperate." He tucked the jewelry into the leather pouch on his belt.

Katara looked at the floor. "It's just a necklace," she muttered. "I can always get another one."

The Firebender smirked. "You're bluffing," he said. "You were quite insistent I return it to you that night by the river." He saw a faint blush creep into Katara's scowl as she remembered. "You want it back?" Zuko taunted.

"Please. It's all I have left of my mother, Prince Zuko," Katara said sadly. He noticed she had added his title now that she wanted something.

"Then just relax and let me pleasure you," he said lewdly.

"I don't want to," she said pleadingly.

"We'll have fun. Just give into it," he said smoothly.

"Please respect my body, Prince Zuko," she said softly. Her voice hinted at despair. Zuko was jubilant that he almost had her completely convinced she was not going to escape this.

He put his lips next to her ear and purred, "Oh I shall, Katara."

His mouth descended on her neck. He felt Katara shiver against him as he rained gentle kisses along her throat. Zuko's lips lingered over her pulse and he was thrilled to find it racing. _You're mine_, he thought triumphantly.

* * *

**AN:** Darn, another cliffie! It was just heating up, Inkheart! Yep, it's how I keep you hooked. Next chapter is the touchy feely one; on Zuko's part anyway... 


	3. Cajole

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom. And the line about Agni making women with muzzles is permissively borrowed from Hotspur's story _Downfall_. Thanks girl!

**AN:** To answer reviewer Shana, no I don't think Zuko is this bad. I'm merely following through with the darker characterization I gave him in Hellfire since this _is_ the sequel. Gotta have a little consistency. My actual attempts to correctly characterize him are demonstrated in my story Wounded Honor. But there's no steamy romance there and that's what you're reading Inferno for, right?

This is the start of the edited chapters where I've decided there might be things a little too provocative for the rules of this site. Want the full version? The links are in my profile. And remember readers, REVIEW.

* * *

He lifted his weight off of her, freeing her arms. She didn't try to push him away. He slid his hands along Katara's hips and started to kiss his way toward her breasts.

Zuko felt himself growing aroused. To think someone of water could inspire desire in him! His mouth skimmed along the edge of her breast bindings. He dipped his tongue into her small cleavage. Katara tensed at the unfamiliar sensation. The Prince lifted his head and breathed hotly into the crook of her neck. His fingers moved lightly over her arms. "Relax," he said softly.

Katara gulped, took a deep breath and Zuko felt her muscles slacken. He nipped at her earlobe before drawing his head back. He smirked at the embarrassed expression on his prisoner's face before he lowered his head to her bosom again. The teenage boy used a few oral firebending techniques to tease the Water Maiden's breasts. Katara gasped at the sensations.

Zuko looked up. "Like that?" he purred. She averted her gaze from his glinting gold eyes. He straightened up and gently kissed her forehead. "There's no need to be shy, Katara," he said gently. His thumbs traced light circles on her temples. "I told you there's no shame in pleasure. Just let go. Allow yourself to enjoy something new. Sex is fun. Explore it. I'd love participation from you."

Katara didn't answer him. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. Zuko found it innocently erotic. He moved his hands behind her, taking her weight off the wall. He expertly kneaded his fingers against Katara's back and delighted in her whimpers. His lips went back to kissing her neck only this time he wasn't so gentle. Driven by her gasps and the occasional squeak, he licked, sucked, and nipped at her exotic flesh.

So absorbed was Zuko in his ministrations that he almost missed the sensation of Katara's hand dipping into his pouch to retrieve her necklace. Almost. He jerked up and grabbed her wrist without wrenching her hand away from his belt.

"Drop it," he commanded fiercely. Katara tried to tug her hand out of his grip but the Fire Prince had a very firm grasp on her. "I said 'Drop it'," he growled. The teenage girl closed her eyes and Zuko felt a soft weight fall back into the pouch.

"Do you know what happens to thieves in the Fire Nation?" he asked coldly. Katara remained silent. Her body had taken a rigid stance as if she was bracing herself for Zuko's wrath. "Their hands are cut off," Zuko explained.

Katara's eyes opened wide and she desperately tried to pull her hand away again. "Zuko, I was just trying to get back what is mine," she said pleadingly. "The necklace was my grandmother's. It's an heirloom. You're the one who took it from _me_!" She gasped and clapped her free hand over her mouth. She'd realized the insult she'd just said.

_Such nerve! _Zuko squeezed harder on Katara's wrist. She winced under the pressure.

"Agni should've made the female mouth with a muzzle," Zuko growled. "To accuse a prince of stealing is punishable by flogging. You certainly couldn't last long in the Fire Nation with your attitude."

"Zuko _please_ let me have it back," Katara said sadly.

"No," he replied.

"But I let you…" she said, her voice fading. She tried again, "You said if I cooperated I'd get it back."

Zuko pulled her close against him. He wished he could feel more of her but his armor was too padded. He said seductively, "I want to do more than touch and taste you, Katara. You know that." He slid her robe off and tossed it aside. He decided he liked the slope of her shoulders.

"Zuko, what if I…" Katara started to say. She looked away with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Yes?" Zuko prodded. He was genuinely curious. Did she want to make a deal?

"What… if I," she stammered, "use my… mouth… and keep… my maidenhead?"

Zuko blinked in surprise. He guessed that before tonight Katara probably hadn't known anything other than the basics of sex. To think, just one comment from him earlier had her offering to explore something new so she could keep her virginity. He had finally convinced her she couldn't escape. Zuko's ego swelled with pride knowing he could lord such power over the people who defied him.

"I," she continued nervously, "I really will try. I won't just… get it over with." Zuko stared silently at her while he pretended to consider her offer.

After a few moments he said, "That's generous of you, Katara." He moved his hand up and down her back in a seemingly tender caress, secretly searching for the ending of the linen wrap restraining her breasts. "But I brought you here with an intended purpose," he continued, "and I won't settle for less."

Katara tried to wriggle out of Zuko's arms, but he held her tightly. "Let go of me," she yelled.

"You will stay with me," Zuko said firmly.

"No," Katara said. "I don't want to."

"This isn't about what _you_ want," he stated.

"I tried to compromise with you, Zuko. But you're just too proud," she said angrily.

"Your offer was decent," Zuko told her. Katara stopped struggling. The Firebender took the opportunity to pull her close, pressing her body against his. "But I want more than that," he explained. "I want to be inside of you. There's… no feeling like it."

She sighed. "It can't be that much different than… my offer," she said.

"It is," Zuko said curtly.

"Why does it have to be me?" Katara asked sadly.

"Because you're here," he replied. He felt Katara stiffen with indignity so he added, "And I desire you."

Katara shook her head. "There are many women much prettier than me. What is it about me that inspires desire?"

Zuko was slightly surprised. He knew women were critical of one or two traits but did Katara think herself unattractive? Surely she didn't think that she was ugly? He agreed that she wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd seen, but she was by no means plain. The noble born women were usually stunning at a glance. Katara's beauty was more simple. One had to truly look at her to see it. Her ice blue eyes shone with determination and compassion. Her confidence was attractive and refreshing. Her dark skin reminded him of treats like syrup and caramel, rich in color and taste, and so smooth to touch despite her rugged lifestyle. She was an exotic water flower just beginning to bloom and the Firebender found himself very drawn to her.

"Don't place doubt in yourself," he said finally. She blinked up at him questioningly. "There will always be someone better looking," Zuko continued gently, "but that doesn't mean you're unattractive. You're quite beautiful, Katara."

Katara's eyes filled with unshed tears but she was smiling softly. Was she accepting what he told her? She wasn't skeptical that he was flattering her? Zuko realized with a shock he had probably told her something she had wanted to hear for a long time. This skimmed too close to attachment for him. It was time to stop talking and go back touching her.

He slowly lowered his face to hers as he said, "For me, you have an exotic allure that's irresistible." He lightly kissed her cheek and trailed his fingers over her hairline. Katara shivered at his sultry approach. "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are, Waterbender," Zuko purred as he planted another light kiss on her forehead.

"Zuko, I…" Katara breathed softly.

The Prince didn't let her recover her sentence. Kissing her all the while, he went on in his honeyed tones. "Give into me. After all you've done for your friends you deserve something for yourself. Indulge in a little pleasure." He listened to her breathing. Her breaths had become slow and measured in her growing arousal. Zuko grew more confident. His hands traced light patterns on her lower back.

"It won't take long," he said. "We deserve this, Katara. You don't have to share this with your little gang. It's just for us." His fingers undid the string of her pants. She whimpered in half-hearted protest. "I can make your first time special," he cooed. "Believe me when I say I don't intend to hurt you. I just want this moment for us."

"Zuko, stop," she said barely audibly. Zuko did not stop. He knelt down and showered kisses across the planes of her stomach. He kept one hand on her back while his other slid off her shoes. By now, his own arousal was quite pressing and he could no longer stand his restrictive armor. Zuko began to unlace the leather cords of his shoulder pads from where they connected to his chest plate.

His fingers were soon engrossed in the efforts of removing his armor without the assistance of his servants. He took his other hand off of the Water Maiden to untangle the cords wrapped around his first hand.

The instant his other hand was engaged, Katara turned and ran for the door. Zuko was standing instantly and wrenched his hands free of the cords. In just a few bounding steps, he was upon her. She hadn't even made it to the door before he seized her braid and yanked her back. Katara fell and he did not catch her. She landed with a soft clang on the metal floor. Zuko hoped it hurt.

He stooped to the floor and straddled his prisoner before she could recover herself. The Prince made sure his legs held her arms tightly at her sides so she couldn't swing a punch at his unprotected head. Katara squirmed underneath him.

_Fine!_ Zuko thought. _You want to fight me in this, go ahead. Your struggle makes my victory that much sweeter._

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Oh that Zuko and his classic guy line, "It won't take long." Stick around. We'll be back (in a week) after these messages...

"Flaming Fire Flakes™. These hot and spicy crunchies are the perfect snack for on-the-go or when curling up with the new hot and steamy Zutara scroll. Available at local vender carts everywhere."

"Katara's Seaweed Lotion™. Softens skin in even the harshest climates for a silky smooth touch that'll attract even the hottest, most bad-ass firebenders around. Look for New! Katara's Seaweed Lubricant™. Warms to the touch and long-lasting for the nights when those bad-ass firebenders are overzealous in their passion. Available from local pharmacies everywhere."


	4. Cussedness

Disclaimer: (says flatly) I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN:** Reviews are my food. Don't let me starve. And to reviewer Panther Eyes, Zuko's sent his crew after Aang and Sokka with Iroh in charge so Katara and Zuko are alone on the ship. No one's going to intrude on Zuko's "fun." It's all on Katara to get out of this… And does anyone want me to write more advertisements for Avatar World products? Last thing, there are no edits for this chapter. It's all here. Now enjoy!

* * *

"You impudent little cur!" he shouted. "I've tried to be nice about this. I've given you numerous times to consent to my offer, yet you've defied me every step of the way and I've had enough!"

"Get off of me!" the Waterbender yelled.

Zuko ignored her and continued his tirade, "I've wasted too much time trying to convince you to give into me. You _never_ had a choice in this! I tried to make it easier for you, but maybe bumpkins like yourself prefer everything in their lives to be difficult."

"Shut up!" Katara screeched.

"_That_ kind of disrespect is what shall make this ordeal unpleasant for you," Zuko growled. "I'm done being gentle. I plan to use you hard and you'll just have to deal with it."

"I hate you," she said darkly.

"Do you think that matters to me?" Zuko said acidly. "I'm not looking for your approval. After I take you tonight, I don't care what becomes of you."

Katara shook her head. "You truly are a monster," she said. "But what else could be expected from the Fire Lord's son? Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

_I've had enough of that defiance_, Zuko thought. What could she possibly presume to know about his life and how he acted as a result?

He put his face next to hers. "Be careful Waterbender," he said in dangerous whisper. "I admit I have a temper. It would be unwise to provoke me."

"If I'm being so difficult, why don't you just let me go?" she pleaded.

"Because I want you," he replied as he sat up. His legs were starting to ache from keeping Katara's arms pinned. "I've wanted you for a long time now. You think I'm going to waste this opportunity to sate myself?"

"You just _want_ to ruin my life because I'm friends with the Avatar," Katara spat.

Zuko masked his confusion as he asked, "Ruin your life with sex?"

Her chin jutted out as she rattled off reasons, "Trauma of rape, making me unfit to marry, maybe getting me pregnant!"

_Oh._ That was always a concern of women. Zuko racked his brain, trying to remember if he or his crew stocked those kinds of herbs on the ship. It was unlikely. The herbs were pricey, women weren't usually brought on the ship, and if one of his men _did_ have a stash, Zuko had no idea where to look.

The Firebender sighed. _I'll have to pull out_, he thought dejectedly. Why didn't he ever plan ahead for these kinds of things? Uncle always said extemporaneity was one of the Prince's reining flaws. The teenager mentally kicked himself, hating to know he wouldn't get to come inside Katara's warm tunnel but there was nothing else for it. The last thing he needed was to sire a bastard child with a woman of water.

"I won't get you pregnant," he said evenly. Katara scowled up at him. "Don't make that face," he chided her. "I give you my word. Do you think I want a child right now?"

"Why take the chance?" Katara rebutted. "Just let me go."

"No," he said firmly.

Zuko's legs were practically numb by now. He began to lift himself off of Katara. Before she could properly move, he leaned back down and said, "Remember, I'm a skilled warrior and your own element is not present. I do not advise another ill-conceived escape attempt." She looked up at him with contempt but kept silent.

Zuko stood and felt the blood rush back to his legs. "Get up," he commanded. Katara hesitantly rose to her feet. He prepared himself in case she decided to fight or run for the door again. She merely stood before him waiting on his next command, but Zuko knew her well enough to see she was trying to form a plan. _It doesn't matter_, he told himself. _She can't overcome me physically._

He reached out and possessively ran his hands over her waist. She tried to move away but Zuko just pulled her closer. He had meant what he said about not being gentle anymore. He now realized he could never make the Waterbender agree to be his lover so his resolve right now was to just take what he wanted.

Slipping his hands under the waistband of Katara's pants, he explored her hips and backside. Why were her undergarments so elaborately wrapped? Katara said nothing as he did this. She now seemed to be trying to escape into her mind, focusing on a plan, as she shut out everything around her. Zuko did not care. If she didn't want to feel the pleasure he would give her, it was her loss. His pleasure was all that mattered.

He hooked his thumbs on her waistband and pulled it past her hips. Her dark blue pants slid smoothly down her legs and pooled at her ankles. "Step out of them," he ordered. Katara did so and shivered with exposure. Zuko eyes traveled along her shapely long legs. He didn't like that most of her thighs were wrapped with linens, hiding more of the dark skin that was so alluring to him.

The Firebender gestured to the bench by his meditation table. "Sit down," he told her. Katara shot him an uncertain glance before she walked cautiously past and settled herself on the plush seat. She looked so out of place with the dragon motif behind her.

Zuko kept his eyes on Katara while he tried to unlace his shoulder pads once more. He was pleased that she sat quietly and kept her eyes lowered to the floor. He was quite exhausted of her stubbornness and was relieved to have a break from it as he undressed.

He lifted the armor over his head and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. Prince Zuko began to unbuckle his chest plate and said to Katara, "Don't look so sad. I may be rough on you, but I'm not cruel." His coldness was only brought on by her defiance, and it was not as though he had hurt her. Maybe the fire had been pushing it, but he hadn't actually _burnt_ her. He had just lost his temper…

"Don't tell me how to feel," she said softly. Her tone wasn't bitter, Katara was just quiet and forlorn. Her docile manner made Zuko wary.

"I do as I please," he answered.

"Obviously," Katara sighed. Zuko gave her a questionable look but did not pursue the topic further. So he had taken away her freedom for the night. She was his prisoner and therefore under his control. What difference did it make if she was in a cell or his room? Katara wasn't going _anywhere_ until the Avatar showed up. If anything he was being kind offering her the pleasure of his company instead of shutting her away in isolation.

He finished with his chest plate, unclasped his wrist guards, and pulled off his grey shirt. The exposure felt nice compared to his stuffy armor. Zuko stood straight and squared his shoulders to show off his physique. He knew what signs to look for in a woman that betrayed her attraction, and he found the same subtleties in Katara's reaction to his bare chest. Her lips were parted, her nostrils were flared, and her pupils were dilated larger than the dim light should've made them.

"Not so terrible, right" Zuko asked playfully. Katara blinked several times but said nothing. "Well?" he pressed.

She shifted and said shyly, "The lamps are so dim. Perhaps I could appreciate you better with more light." She looked briefly at the four candles behind her.

Zuko could see no harm in bringing more of his element to the room. He waved his hand and exhaled. The candles ignited. The flames cast shadows, bringing more definition to the shape of Katara's features and he guessed she saw the same on his figure.

"Now what do you think?" he asked.

The Water Maiden looked him up and down. A soft blush graced her cheeks. "You're… _incredible_," she breathed softly.

He smirked. "Perhaps you'd like to _touch_ greatness," he said suggestively.

She looked away shyly. "Uh… that's okay," she murmured, her blush deepening.

Prince Zuko liked Katara's innocence. Her sense of modesty was amusing and frustrating at the same time. She was curious but too bashful to explore anything with him. She wouldn't even touch his naked torso. He wondered how she'd react if he had her touch the reawakened bulge in his pants. Only one way to find out…

He undid his belt and removed the rest of his armor. Katara was looking determinedly at the candles and not at Zuko's half clothed form. He liked to think that his body aroused her too fiercely and she was furiously trying to deny it. The Prince walked over to the bench and sat down next to his lovely prisoner. She glanced over at him warily. Zuko's eyes gleamed. He wanted to take her right now, but he also enjoyed teasing her.

He leaned down and took off his boots and socks. He curled his toes, flexing them after their long confine in pointy-toed shoes. When he straightened up again, he caught Katara eyeing his figure. She looked down immediately, embarrassed she had been caught. "Change your mind about touching me?" Zuko teased. She shook her head quickly. "Maybe you need to see more," he suggested.

"Um… I … I don't… um," she stammered. The Firebender held back a smile. Taking her hand, he guided it to the waistband of his pants.

"You do it," he said firmly.

"Huh?" Katara squeaked.

Zuko held her gaze with his eyes and said evenly, "Undress me, Katara."

"Oh," she said softly. "I… uh…" she stammered again; casting around for an excuse to avoid the task. She gently tried to tug her hand back from him. "I… you… um…"

"Katara," Zuko cut in harshly. She stopped fidgeting at his sudden change of tone. "I'm not a sadist," he said coldly, "but I am not a good man either." Katara's expression became timid. His malice scared her.

"You may think I'm selfish," he continued icily, "I am. You may think I'm impatient; I am. And Avatar issues aside, I always have my way." He squeezed her hand and slid her fingertips under the material of his pants, her nails barely tickling the dark curls above his manhood. "Right now I want you to touch and undress me. Stop playing coy and show some initiative," he ordered.

Katara whimpered and looked away from his severe expression, back to the candles. Zuko growled with impatience. She still made no advances and her arm had become rigid with resistance. In one swift motion, he pulled the girl into his lap. He cradled the back of her head to keep her from turning away again.

"What will it take to convince you, Katara?" he demanded. "There is _nothing_ wrong about sex!"

"You can't convince me," she replied. "I never wanted this."

"If you don't want me now, then why are you being so docile?" he rebutted.

A soft sob broke from her before she said sadly, "Because I always get hurt when trying to resist you."

* * *

**AN:** (sighs) Oh yeah... Half naked season one Zuko. Next chapter is more fluffy, but that won't last long... Review please.


	5. Closer

Disclaimer: (says flatly) I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN:** This chapter is probably the most OOC. It's fluffy. But get by it and the next chapter will be the racy one. (wink) I was asked by a reviewer to up the rating of this story to M so there has been no editing of the little bit of naughtiness for this chapter. It's just a few words involving Zuko's anatomy…which we all love to think about anyway. Right?

* * *

They were silent for a few moments. Katara's last sentence hung in the air, heavy with her seemingly broken spirit. Zuko's nagging conscience (that talked in Iroh's voice) whispered, "_**You said from the start that you wouldn't hurt her and what have you done**_"

Zuko tried to tell himself it was Katara's own fault he kept hurting her. _She insulted me_; "_**After you teased her about being a**__**whore**_." _She attempted to fight me_; "_**Because you threatened her**_" _She tried to steal from me_; "_**You stole the necklace first and knew how precious it was to her**_." _She tried to escape_; "_**Because you're forcing yourself on her**_" _Is it really so difficult to lie back and accept me between her legs_? "_**She's just trying to defend her honor. You can understand that**_."

Zuko looked down at the woman in his arms. In just her underwear, her slim figure looked so frail. It was her eyes that gave the aura of strength. Staring into that fierce blue actually intimidated him on a certain level. He was glad to be a firebender so he could protect himself against that icy stare.

_She's strong enough_, he convinced himself. _She can pull through the ordeal of being forced upon. I _will_ take her! If she wants to view it as horrible, then she'll be all the stronger for it later._ But he still wanted her to participate; touching him at the very least. How to convince her?

"Am I _really_ so terrible?" Zuko said softly.

"Yes," Katara whispered. "You threaten my village," she continued, her voice growing stronger, "follow Aang all over the world, fighting us, hurti-" Zuko put a finger to her lips to hush her.

"This isn't about the Avatar," he said. "I'm talking about us."

"There is no '_us_,'" she countered venomously as Zuko took his hand away.

"There is tonight," he replied. "And I'm asking why the idea of us coupling is so terrible to you."

Katara closed her eyes and sighed. A loose hair loopy swayed with her breath. Seconds later, her eyelids fluttered open to a half-lidded gaze and she stated sadly, "You don't _love_ me, Zuko."

His mouth tightened in silent frustration. They couldn't just be enemies with benefits? She really viewed this as personal. It wasn't just a matter of her honor. She wanted her first time with someone she was sure about; Maybe a husband, maybe a good friend, but always with someone who had cared about her.

Zuko couldn't convince Katara he genuinely cared for her; he'd already told her he didn't anyway. But maybe… he could just make himself seem more human to her. Make her believe he needed more than her body. That's what the sensitive girls wanted to believe when he'd pursue them. He'd had to lie through his teeth to convince them, sometimes even imploring their pity, but it had always worked. Katara should be no different.

He brought Katara into a sitting position with her face right next to his. Zuko willed his eyes to become brighter and rival the blue eyes before him. Those deep oceans that held so much strength and, at the moment, so much sadness. He almost felt himself drowning, his inner fire being dampened by her withheld tears and her pleading gaze that asked so much of him.

He mentally shook himself. Why were her eyes so hypnotic? _Focus, Zuko! _his thoughts chided. The Prince wrapped his arms around Katara with a subtle passion and put his lips before hers without touching them. Once again he could smell the outdoors on her, a refreshing scent in the confines of his metal room.

"Is _that_ what you want Katara," he asked in a sincere voice. "To make love?"

Katara's eyes seemed to take on a new shade of blue with a deeper color of melancholy at his words. "Yes," she whispered.

"Let me?" he implored her pacifically.

She shook her head. "You can't love me," she said breathily.

Zuko lowered his eyes. "I admit it's hard for me," he said, trying to sound rueful. "I've been deprived of love for so long, I'm not very capable of tenderness." He glanced back at her. Katara looked concerned at his words but still seemed wary. Her strength was something the Firebender found himself admiring. No one had ever resisted his advances for so long.

Zuko moved his face closer and brushed his unblemished cheek against hers. The stray hair loopy tickled his skin. "I'm not opposed to kindness though," he cooed in her ear. "I can see you're so good and devoted to those you love." He kissed her cheek before drawing back to lock eyes with her. "The gentle, soothing touch of water is what _I_ want. Please show me, Katara."

She bit her lip and blinked back at him. Katara didn't seem convinced that he needed her in the way he said but there was a flicker of something behind her eyes. Pity? Lenity? Compassion? Zuko didn't care. He was so close. If Katara wanted this personal he saw only one other thing he could do.

Despite that kissing was unthinkable, the dark-skinned girl's lips seemed so plush in their slight part and looked very inviting. Zuko's eyes became hooded as he drew nearer to her face. Katara's own blue eyes stayed wide, filled with question. The Prince tilted his head and softly pressed his lips against hers in the gentlest kiss he could manage. He was trying to make it seem a sincere kiss instead of the ravaging, carnal one he was holding back. Now that he was here, Zuko wanted to taste all he could.

_Too personal! Remember?_, his thoughts scolded. Katara whimpered against Zuko's mouth and shifted in his lap, brushing his erection against her bum which sent a jolt of pleasure through his loins and down his thighs. Zuko banished patronizing thoughts about how kissing merited attachment. This _was_ unconventional for him, but, damn it, he wanted this woman! And her lips were so soft… His pleasure was curtailed when the Waterbender turned her head, breaking the kiss.

Zuko's hand moved up to gently turn Katara's face back to his. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"_This_ is wrong," she replied almost whispering.

Zuko's brow furrowed. "This?" he said coldly.

"Us, Zuko," Katara said fiercely.

His coldness lifted. "So you admit there is an 'us,'" he teased.

Katara's eyes widened and gleamed with ferocity. "I…NO!" she said yelled. "You're twisting my words around! What I mean is there _can't_ be an 'us'!"

"Who has to know?" Zuko replied calmly. "I said I only wanted you for tonight. After I take you, we can both walk away from this and never speak of it again."

"To know that I let the Prince of Firebenders take my virginity?" she squeaked. "I couldn't live with that."

"Don't you think I'm fighting with _my_ consciencetoo?" Zuko said. "I'm not supposed to like you as anything more than an object of pleasure. If it was known that I've let you say 'No' as much as you have tonight instead of just taking you by force…" he trailed off. Katara looked calm and unconcerned, her mood shifting as rapidly as running water. The Fire Prince tried to rein his temper at her fickle emotions.

"All this time I've been considering your feelings," he said fiercely. "I should've burned you, I should've hit you, I should've ripped off your clothes by now, but I haven't!"

Katara's placid expression was replaced with panic. "What do you mean should have?" she cried out. "Is that the proper way to court somebody in the Fire Nation?"

"No," Zuko replied, "but I think you can see I've been more than fair in this."

Katara scowled. "You're twisted!" she spat.

"Excuse you?" Zuko menaced. His arms tensed around the Waterbender's waist.

Katara's fighter side was coming out again. "What? You think you can just have any woman you want and if you don't brutalize her in some way, people will say you're weak. That's sick in the head if I ever saw it!"

Zuko didn't want to yell. An angry Katara on top of his manhood didn't seem very appealing. He kept his voice low but he still radiated anger. "How dare you speak to me like that! I've been as nice as I know how to be. I _kissed_ you!"

"And I'm supposed to lie back because of a kiss?" she asked harshly. "That kiss wasn't even _real_. You did it so I would think you cared."

Zuko kept his face placid but his mind was doing a new assessment of Katara. So she knew the game he was playing. She was smart, beautiful, and fierce; a very worthy adversary and object of desire. She always knew how to counter the techniques he'd used so far. Perhaps with an enemy, sometimes one just had to be honest. He'd started the evening that way, he might as well finish that way.

Zuko took a breath and explained flatly, "I'm supposed to be with noblewomen; women who bathe themselves every day, scent themselves with perfume, have the finest manners and most elegant wardrobes." He locked gazes with her and said firmly, "But I find myself here with _you_; my elemental opposite who lives like a peasant. That's an attraction at face value if I ever encountered one. How can you say my feelings aren't real?"

For once, Katara was silent. Zuko put his hand on her cheek. "If you want real," he said, "let me show you the kiss I was holding back."

**

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long…**

**Readers:** What? We waited three weeks and this is all we get, Inkheart?

**Me:** (shrug) So sue me. I've got 9 days of school left and a mad case of Senioritis with 2 huge final projects, 5 finals tests, and an AP exam. Story editing isn't at the top of my list.

**Readers:** Okay, but what is it with you and cliffhangers?

**Me:** (grins wickedly) It's how I know you'll come back…and, trust me, for the next chapter, you'll _definitely_ want to come back!


	6. Centigrade

Disclaimer: (says perkily) I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom. Would you like to super size that?

**AN:** I guess what I've heard is true: Write a decent Zutara, you become popular. Realize that in almost two months I've gotten nearly triple the hits on this story than my other multi-chaptered story has received in over a year. (shrug) Food for thought… Anyways, here is the long-awaited, shameless citrus chapter. Edits have been made to minimize offensive content for this site. For those who want all the heat to be had from this story, the links to the unedited version of the chapter are in my profile. Read, enjoy, review.

* * *

He didn't give her a chance to object. Zuko almost smashed his mouth against Katara's and held the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. His fingers lightly pinched her so she gasped in alarm and he used that moment to slip his tongue past her lips. Katara murmured indistinguishable protests against his mouth while Zuko's tongue explored everywhere it could reach. Each part of her mouth seemed to taste different and overall pleasant. She tasted like fruit, salt, hope, and, of course, water.

Zuko ran the very tip of his tongue across the roof of her mouth. She squeaked at the tickling sensation and tried to gulp to rid herself of it. The Prince smiled against her lips. Why hadn't he done this with any other girl? It was so good. Ravaging Katara's mouth while she constantly squirmed against his ever hardening member had him in a state of ecstasy. He wanted more.

Withdrawing his tongue, he gently sucked on Katara's bottom lip before breaking the kiss. He was pleased to see Katara panting from his ferocity. _There's more yet to come, my lovely_, he promised.

He slid his hand across her shoulder and down her arm and felt his prisoner shiver under the light touch. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and Katara didn't try to tug away. She merely watched as he gently kissed the back of her hand before turning the palm up, proceeding to kiss each fingertip and on the second round, briefly put each fingertip past his lips to gently suck on it. He tasted the salt of her sweat and it just fueled his arousal. Zuko then guided the hand to his right cheek and nuzzled it. He liked the feel of Katara's hand on his flesh. Her palm was cool against his naturally heated skin and her moist fingertips mirrored the sensation of wet, lingering kisses on his face. Katara still only watched and let him move her hand across his neck and chest, steadily moving lower. Zuko worked hard to keep his body fit and he hoped the Waterbender found the results of such intense training appealing. Her fingers tickled his treasure trail of hair as he trailed her hand past his navel and he suppressed a shudder.

He skimmed Katara's fingertips over the waistband of his pants. He laced her fingers through the bow of the drawstring and took his hand away. Zuko gave no direction to Katara and merely looked at her expectantly. She caught his meaningful look and gulped. The Firebender saw her gaze drift past him as she thought about her "task." Her pupils reflected the flames of the candles behind him; the flickering light delineating each of her eyelashes. He leaned in and put a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her attention returned to him and she smiled softly at his tenderness.

To his surprise, Katara leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The Prince felt his heart swell with joy that she had kissed _him_! Just as she was pulling back, Zuko felt a slight tug on his pants. His excitement heightened further as he realized Katara had untied the drawstring. This was going better than he had expected. The Water Maiden climbed off his lap and knelt before him. Her hands came up to caress his waist. Zuko raised his hips, a silent plea for her to free him from his increasingly constricting pants. She obliged with painful slowness, taking her sweet time sliding the fabric down his legs and doing the same for his silk underwear.

Prince Zuko tensed in anticipation of seeing Katara's reaction to his naked form. To his great disappointment, her eyes snapped from his feet to his face. _No, look!_ he tried to will her. Katara kept her eyes on his face as she climbed back onto the bench. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. Zuko was forced to lean forward. He registered that now Katara was the one manipulating _him_. His sense of dominance was slipping away and he wanted it back. Before the girl could bend him further, the Firebender kissed her once more and withheld no passion. Pressing her back against the table, he slid his hands possessively along her torso. She whimpered from his sudden fierceness and it fueled his ardor further. His hands reached up to fondle Katara's breasts. Zuko halted the kiss when he realized she was still wearing breast bindings. He opened his eyes and gazed down at Katara. Her cheeks were flushed with passion and she looked up at him with question, wondering if she had done something wrong. Zuko gave her a swift peck to reassure her while he took a moment to think.

Tonight this girl had altered his perception of seduction like no other female had even _tried_ to do in the past. He'd been so lenient with Katara's defiance and he had worked so much harder at breaking down her defenses than he had ever had to before. She was worth it. And now he was presented with a situation that had never arisen before. He had gotten naked first. Nakedness was a form of surrendering yourself and becoming defenseless for someone else. Zuko had never allowed that before. Previous girls had lain naked before him as he played with their bodies while he remained clothed up to the last moment possible. He would not surrender himself to his "conquests" first. And now here he was bared in all his unclothed glory while Katara had kept her modesty. _What have you done to me_, he asked her silently.

His brooding had worried Katara. She reached up and lightly caressed his unscarred cheek. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked tentatively.

The Prince turned his head to kiss her lingering fingertips. "No," he replied curtly. Despite this response, Katara's expression remained timid. _She's so delicate_, Zuko observed. Her confidence was wavering with his cool demeanor. He hadn't meant to come off as mean or angry. He liked the boldness she had shown in pleasuring him and for it to continue Zuko could see she needed some encouragement. He nuzzled the small of her throat and breathed, "You did well, Katara. Please continue."

"_Please"? _The foreign word lingered strangely on his lips. Why was he requesting her touch? As a Prince he should've demanded it. His thoughts were interrupted as Katara's hands began to slide along his back in a light massage. He kissed and licked her slender throat in response. Soon she took his hands and pressed them against her pert breasts. Zuko happily cupped and squeezed them through the bindings, reveling in their satisfying weight.

Zuko's body needed some relief if this foreplay was going to continue for much longer. He grasped Katara's small wrists and gently pulled them to his manhood. He forced her fingers to wrap around it and silently demonstrated how he wanted to be touched. The Waterbender was obviously uncomfortable. She refused to look at him and a deep crimson blush crept all the way down to her neck.

Instead of threatening her, the golden-eyed male tried to keep with his gentle approach. "Do this for me, Katara," he ordered softly. That didn't sound too demanding he figured, but Katara had shut her eyes and was half-heartedly trying to tug her hands away. Zuko wasn't letting her get out of this "service." This innocence bit of hers was so frustrating! He knew he was well endowed, but her blatant refusals to touch him made him feel repulsive in some way. "You might as well get a feel for it," he said harshly. "It's going to be inside you soon enough." Katara's blue eyes snapped open to meet his gold ones. He glared intensely at her, daring her to refuse him again. A silence stretched between the two of them; their wills locked into a staring contest where both pairs of eyes flickered lambently with unique strength.

The spell was broken when Katara blinked purposefully; a concession on her part. Zuko didn't expect any different. Katara's gaze _was_ intense but not like his own. He'd practiced his intense stare for many years and it came in useful when in a commanding position. The Prince could sense his prisoner's hesitation but soon enough he felt her hands begin to clumsily touch him there. He rocked his hips slightly to encourage her and his lips fell to painting kisses across her face and neck. Katara's ministrations became firmer as he whispered encouragement to her between kisses and moans of pleasure.

He eased them down so they were lying along the cushioned bench. In this position, he could thrust against her hands while she continued stroking him. Zuko panted harshly into the curve of Katara's throat, no longer able to continue his caresses while experiencing such ecstasy. All he could think about were the pleasurable sensations shooting through his body as Katara worked him furiously. His face was flushed and his heartbeat was in his ears. Oh Gods, he was so close!

A spark of rationality flashed in his brain. _She's _trying _to make me come_, he realized. Zuko pulled his pelvis out of her reach and her fingers groped the air before falling to her sides. Oh she was indeed clever, the Prince admitted. Katara wanted him spent before he could take her and then she'd make her escape as he recovered or hope that he'd be through with her after said release. He felt proud of himself that he had stopped her plan. She was still his captive and he was still her Lord. He waited for his breathing to return to normal before he spoke. "Nice try," he teased with a smirk. She sighed and gave a small shrug underneath him. Zuko pressed their lips together and plundered her mouth, an assertion of his authority.

While her tongue battled his, Zuko nudged her legs apart and pressed the full weight of his arousal against her. Her underwear was the only thing between them. He started to grind against her and she began to squirm against him, unconsciously thrusting her hips in a matching rhythm.

Katara reached up and ran her hands across his chest, stopping to tease his nipples. Zuko groaned into her mouth. His body felt on fire from all the sensations coursing through it. He was covered in a layer of slick sweat. His racing heart rapidly pumped blood through his veins setting his nerves ablaze. He wanted more of Katara's touch and concentrated on her exploring hand. _Wait, hand?_

He realized he couldn't account for Katara's other hand, or any part of her arm for that matter. Zuko lifted himself up a bit and saw Katara's arm stretched toward the table, her fingers grasping a candle. Before he could question why, Katara thrust the candle at him, its flame going out but hot wax splashing across his chest. He jumped back at the sudden heat and Katara scrambled out from under him. She grabbed another candle and flung it at his face. With no time to dodge, he quickly turned the scarred cheek toward her. The heat wasn't as bad because of the dead nerve endings although some of the wax caught his neck. His prisoner took the opportunity to leap off the bench while he stumbled backwards rubbing the liquid from his eyelid.

Zuko's mind was reeling as he tried to assess why this had happened. He decided Katara's docile ness hadn't been acceptance, it had been an act. She had tolerated his advances and driven him to distraction until she had a decent amount of melted wax to fight with. And now she was hoping to make a run for it. He'd be damned if she escaped from him like this! Zuko stood straight, recovered from the shock of her capricious attack and began to advance on the deceitful wench.

* * *

**AN:** I know what you're thinking. "What have you done? It was all going so well for these two and then you had to throw in a fight scene!" To which my earnest response is: Come on. You know you love to imagine naked season one Zuko coming hard at a half dressed Katara. Although I bet _she's_ wishing he'd put some pants on. In all seriousness though, as much as you guys wanted it, I couldn't just make her melt. She wouldn't be Katara if she didn't fight Zuko until she had nothing left. Stick around for chapter 7. Katara's gonna unleash her fury in a way she doesn't even know she can.

This story sponsored in part by:

Zhi's Ship Repairs. All you require for quick fixes to your armored cruisers. Spare engine parts, metal strips, plates, and shingles, polishes, renovations, and more. Craftsmen available. Our ship repair is so efficient, even Prince Zuko wouldn't do business anywhere else. Now offering payment plans and membership cards for frequenters.

And:

Sister Perfumes. Fragrant formulas crafted with the finest ingredients creating smells you'll be dying to wear. Custom fragrances for request; be the only one in town who smells of rose and jasmine or mint and raspberry. Reasonable prices. With your business, you'll be helping our abbey buy a new roof and gate.


	7. Control

Disclaimer: (says flatly) I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN:** The darkest chapter is here. Brief language in this chapter, among other things. Minor edits have been made for this site. Enjoy and review.

* * *

The blue-eyed girl had taken up the third candle and stood ready to strike. Her irises caught the light of the tiny flame and her cerulean eyes danced with determination. Zuko strode toward her slowly but didn't attack yet. It was her turn for a shock. He exhaled sharply and the candle's flame roared up in a blaze of heat. Katara screamed and dropped the candle. Its wax spilt uselessly on the floor. The Firebender lunged at her while she was distracted. As his bad luck would have it, he stepped in the fresh puddle of liquid and skidded slightly past her with his momentum. She dodged his flailing arms and snatched up the last candle before running toward the door.

Zuko turned sharply, thoroughly enraged. He pounced at her and was able to grab her arm. Katara swiveled around and pitched the last of her molten "weapon" at him. The Prince caught most of it on his right shoulder but he didn't flinch. His temper had heated his skin to a degree that he couldn't feel the burn of the wax. He moved his head to the left as the Waterbender chucked the extinguished candle at his face as a last resort. It flew harmlessly past him and Zuko growled at his prisoner as he heard the wax stick hit the floor. Katara's tough expression melted away to fear as she realized how angry he had become. She had pushed the last of her luck at his kindness and had nothing left to defend herself with.

He forced her to her knees and grabbed her shoulders in a vice-like grip. Katara clawed his arms as she tried to struggle away from him. Zuko barely felt her fingernails rake his skin. "You bitch!" he screamed into her face. Rarely did he swear; it showed lack of imagination and breeding but now was a special occasion. He was beyond reason, his eyes glinted demonically, his fingers were on the verge of smoking. He shook the Water Maiden furiously and launched into a tirade of swear words and insults but there was nothing bad enough to call her!

Roaring in fury, Zuko snatched her up and pitched her toward his mat. She landed on her stomach with a hard "fump" and the Prince practically tackled her. His fingers smoldered as he ran them across Katara's bindings, burning through the tightly wound fabric. He ripped off the remnants, exposing her back and he rammed his knee against her spine, pinning her down as he burned off her bottoms as well. Katara was screaming and writhing in protest, frantically trying to salvage her honor. Zuko heard none of it. He was out of his mind with rage.

Once he had her fully exposed, he roughly flipped her over on her back. He didn't take the time to appreciate her naked form. Zuko could see nothing. He could only focus on the need to own and punish the young woman before him. To hurt her as she had hurt him. Bringing her over the delicate threshold between pain and pleasure with each thrust of his hips. The Firebender had become the demon this girl accused him of being.

He seized Katara's thrashing arms and pinned them above her head. He nestled himself between her kicking legs, ready to run her through. "You lose, Waterbender!" he snarled. Katara didn't seem to hear him. Her face was screwed up in concentration. She was concentrating on _anything_ but what he was about to do to her. Zuko snorted at her futile attempts to shut him out. The feelings he would soon inflict on her would be impossible to ignore. He positioned himself more surely and brought his hips forward to pierce Katara's maidenhead.

His body halted mid-thrust. Zuko tried to move himself one way or another but found he couldn't. _What in Agni's name?_ The Prince tried to move other parts of his body and found he was frozen up all over. How did this happen? Zuko's eyes darted to Katara. Her brow was beaded in sweat and her eyes were shut tight. Her whole body was tense as she braced herself for when he would claim her. Only her hands remained unclenched, palms facing the ceiling and the fingers stretched rigidly. Zuko wanted to yell at her for withdrawing from him or ask her if she was incapable of movement too, but his mouth seemed to be clamped shut.

The stillness caused Katara to venture a peek at Zuko. Her eyes opened fully when she saw confusion instead of anger on his face. Her right hand twitched slightly to test his grip. Zuko gasped as his left arm jerked sharply. _What? _The Firebender tried to rationalize the situation frantically. Katara seemed confused too. When she saw he wasn't reinforcing his grip on her arms, she moved her hands a little more, twisting her wrists. Zuko's whole body convulsed and his stomach did a flip. His arms and legs straightened suddenly, bringing him sprawling against his prisoner. They both exclaimed a soft "Oof" from the impact. The teenage boy had no time to enjoy being pressed flush against her naked form; now that Katara's arms were free, she swung them downward to push him off of her. It wasn't necessary. The full motion of her arms caused Zuko to shoot backward and tumble off the mat, across the floor. Katara looked stunned.

Prince Zuko found he still couldn't move, but his mind was working things out. There was a slight tugging within his body whenever Katara moved her hands and those motions caused him to move when he otherwise could not. This girl was a Waterbender. A novice, but anyone could be pushed to their full abilities under stress. Somehow her stress had caused her to harness the nearest source of water, which unfortunately for him, was his own bodily fluid. There was much water to be found in the human body too. The veins filled with blood, the stomach with natural acid, fluid inside the ears, the moisture in the eyeballs and skin, the mucus in the throat, the mouth's saliva, the bladder, even the slimy brain were all under her control now. Zuko's arousal had vanished to be replaced by panic. Did Katara even know what she was capable of? She could inadvertently kill him by bursting a blood vessel with a twitch of her fingers.

Katara seemed to be slowly figuring things out too. She crawled toward him timidly but stopped short of his grasp if he turned out to be faking paralysis. She flicked her wrist experimentally and Zuko's back arched off the floor. _Oh Gods_, the Firebender thought as the fluid shot up his spine. She wasn't _seriously_ contemplating torturing him was she? To destroy him a piece at a time? If she was, he wouldn't plead with her. No matter how much she manipulated his body, he wouldn't beg to be spared. He'd hold on to his last shred of dignity, which wouldn't be much if the crew found his corpse sprawled naked on the floor.

The Waterbender curved her fingers in an intangible "grip" on his whole being. She hesitantly raised her arms. Zuko felt no rushing fluids this time but his body started to lift from the floor. He wished he could turn his head to breathe some fire at her. Katara stood and shifted her weight some to upright Zuko's floating body. He glared at her. She shot him a cold smirk, her eyes glinting mischievously and that look scared Zuko. It froze him right down to his fiery core. He had done so many terrible things to her tonight and she was going to make sure he paid for it.

He barely registered that both of them were still naked. Katara's eyes were rapturous enough to keep his attention off her body and he had never been modest himself. Although… being beaten up in the nude was something he'd never imagined could happen to him. Katara didn't seem aware of her state of nakedness either. Her modesty was completely abandoned in favor of a fight. She drew her right arm back; Zuko's left arm followed it. He watched his fingers curl into a fist as she wiggled her own digits. Her arm shot forward and Zuko's shot back at his face. His nose exploded with pain and Zuko dimly realized he had punched himself, hard. Katara chuckled at her own genius.

Zuko wanted to scream. His body hung limp in the air, held by invisible strings, waiting for Katara's next attempt at manipulation. The Prince now knew exactly how a hapless marionette felt in those childish puppet shows he'd seen. How unfortunate to have the strings of your life under the control of others!

Katara swung her arms and he was flung face first against the wall. A pity he couldn't just crumple to the floor. He was jerked back only to be rammed into the same wall again. And again. Zuko was developing quite the headache as his skull contacted the hard metal repeatedly. The rest of his body didn't feel much better. Katara's wrist made small circles and he felt his stomach churn. Oh Agni, the shame he'd feel if she made him throw up. Princes did not vomit! Another horrible thought flashed in his mind. Wetting himself would be even _worse_ than vomiting! Zuko desperately hoped Katara wouldn't take it that far.

The slamming stopped and he worried that Katara was ready to get more creative in this torture session. He shut his eyes and tried to remain calm. Her voice echoed in his throbbing ears as she asked coldly, "Had enough yet?" He heard her light footsteps and felt her presence move directly behind him. She spoke again, her voice angry but at the same time breaking with sadness, "Have you felt enough pain to know what you put me through tonight? The worry, shame, and panic that I would be dishonored by the son of the man responsible for my mother's death!"

Zuko flinched inside. Of course it was always easier to blame your enemy for all your misfortunes, even events that happened long before you met each other. He himself blamed the Avatar for his banishment. The punishment for speaking out would've been lighter if his father did not so desperately need the long lost Avatar. He could've continued living in the Fire Nation. Perhaps in disgrace, but at least he would not have been banished on a fool's errand. Now Katara was lashing out at him with the pain of her loss. He was almost sure to die from the combination of Katara's grief and anger directed at him.

His nose tingled before he felt blood break through and trickle slowly from his nostrils. Another demonstration of Katara's contained fury. He was glad she hadn't decided to abandon control of her anger and let loose on his body. At least he could still process every new pain instead of it being a whorl of agony. Prince Zuko wanted to lick the blood now running over his lips but his mouth still wouldn't open. Suddenly he was being jerked again and he opened his eyes to find himself flying toward the pile of his discarded armor. He landed with a crash and felt the edge of his chest plate slice his left arm before he lay still in the heap.

"Who's in control now?" Katara yelled. The phrase stirred Zuko's memory and he was reminded of a day with his sister long ago. It was after Mother had left. Azula had been angry he has asserted control of her game of Pirates and her two other "crew members." She tied him up later and had him walk the plank into one of the palace fountains, among other things. Well, Katara's rage was far from being a game and Zuko shuddered as he contemplated his fate. Who knew water could get so hot?

The Waterbender drew him up from the pile of armor and he was flung at his dragon decoration. His back connected with the raised moldings of metal and Zuko broke the hold on his jaw to give his first cry of pain. "So you _can_ feel pain" she sneered. "Well try _this_!"

Zuko was launched upward before he hurtled back down. His head caught the corner of his meditation table before he hit the floor and blackness crept into the corners of his vision. There was the taste of metal in his mouth. He heard Katara say softly, "You lose, Firebender," before darkness took him completely.

* * *

**AN:** It's not over...


	8. Cerebration

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN: **So we've reached the concluding chapter. I thank you all for your involvement in reading and reviewing. Kudos to internallybrokendown for the 100th review and to SylverEyes for poking holes in Chapter 7. Thanks to my beta Spleefmistress for input that made the story better. Edits have been made to this chapter for a few naughty words and you'll see why. Even though Katara's left the ship, it doesn't make this chapter any less hawt. So read up and review!

**

* * *

**

Prince Zuko drifted to consciousness reluctantly. His head hurt terribly and the rest of him didn't feel too great either. A million random thoughts flashed through his mind. He took himself through the memories of how he had ended up like this. Damn that Waterbender! Was she still around? Silence rang through his room. _Probably long gone by now_, he told himself. How much time had gone by? Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and found the stars still visible through his window. Zuko wondered if it was the same evening, although he couldn't imagine his crew finding and leaving him in this state all day.

Remembering his training, he checked to make sure nothing was broken before he moved. There were plenty of aches but no fractures. He felt the remnants of blood and wax caked on his skin. Slowly, he brought his hand to his temple and winced as his fingers found an open sore. The knock out wound he supposed.

A wave of dizziness hit him as he tried to sit up. The blackness threatened to take him again. Zuko quickly lay back down to meditate until he felt strong enough to stand. In this state, he tried to identify every sting and ache on his body so he could hurriedly treat himself before the crew returned. The blackness eventually receded as he sat up, and the Prince hauled himself to his meditation bench. He needed a bath but the idea of floating candle wax was unappealing, so he began to peel the wax from his body and drop the pieces on the table. The task was mundane, and in no time at all his thoughts had drifted to Katara. He thought he could smell a trace of her scent still lingering in this spot and he wondered if he could ever meditate here again without thinking of her. He tried to come to terms with his failed attempt at seduction and (to his shame) _rape_ of her. He had underestimated her strength completely. It wouldn't happen again, he vowed.

What had he said when he first had the idea? He'd screw her or kill her. It didn't seem logical anymore. He knew that she didn't deserve to die just for not sleeping with him. Katara was much too precious to waste like that. But why even think about failing to have her? He'd already promised himself he'd take her. It would just take longer than expected. Perhaps he'd even wait until he captured the Avatar. Zuko would ask his father to make a present of Katara to him for a reward; his own concubine. She could be properly prepared for him by palace servants. There'd be a soft mattress and rumpled silk sheets instead of a mat on the floor and there'd be far more privacy than echoing metal walls provided. Much earlier this evening, he had just intended to use her as he had used other females in the past. A quick release followed by discarding and he'd move on to his next conquest. Not so anymore. He definitely wanted to keep the Waterbender around. Her friends might be imprisoned but he'd save her from the palace dungeons and she'd be grateful to him. She'd show her gratitude in his bed. She'd throw herself into pleasuring him and her reward would be being in his favor and the security that came with it.

Zuko pictured Katara in a palace bedroom splayed naked across the red blankets, her hair loose and rippling over her shoulders, the lamps giving her mocha skin a soft glow. He shuddered and tried to push the image away. He needed to concentrate on cleaning up. But damn, he desperately needed to jerk off after all that tension! Perhaps he could indulge himself a little bit… His fantasy had already put him in need again and he proceeded to pump him anatomy furiously. He should've let Katara bring him to climax before when he had the chance. Her hands had been so soft… Now he was back to masturbating alone with his thoughts. The Prince lost himself in the fantasy of ravaging his dream concubine when suddenly the hinges of the door whined.

He ripped his hands from his manhood and practically dove for his discarded pants. He barely managed to get them on and flop down on his mat before Uncle's head poked into the room. "Prince Zuko?" he called softly. Zuko lay still, pretending to be asleep. _Go away, go away_… he thought venomously while trying to will away his arousal. Why of all times did Uncle have to check on him _now_? It wasn't even dawn yet, why was Uncle even up?

The teenager heard Iroh gasp and open the door fully. Zuko almost groaned. He felt a hand on his arm right next to the cut from his armor. Now the old man would start asking questions. There was no point pretending to sleep anymore; Uncle would've woken him up anyway. "I'm fine, Uncle," he said quietly.

"What happened, Nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Avatar," Zuko lied.

The General gave a soft "Hmmm…" before he asked, "What's on your face?" _What? _Zuko reached up to his scar. Damn! He'd forgotten it had landed there too.

"Wax," he mumbled. The Prince turned his face more into his pillow to hide the remnants of his bloody nose and other bruises. He tucked his forearms under his chest to hide Katara's scratch marks. Hopefully Iroh wouldn't notice anything else.

"I see," Uncle replied. "Have you been in your room since the fight with the Avatar?"

"Yes," he answered curtly. There was a moment of silence and Zuko sensed Uncle twisting around to observe the room before resuming his questions.

"Why are your meditation candles everywhere, Nephew?"

"I was angry," Zuko lied again. "About not capturing the Avatar again," he added.

"Ah," Iroh nodded. "And what of the girl? I saw you catch her." Zuko's heart missed a beat. There was an undertone to that question. How did Uncle always know? His eyes fell on the charred remnants of Katara's bindings next to the mat. _Oh, _that_ could be an indication._

"She escaped," Zuko sneered. "What do you care?"

"I don't mean to pry," Iroh said gently, "but as a concerned uncle, I have to ask." _I don't want to talk about this with you_! the Prince thought furiously. He dreaded where this conversation was going. There were times Iroh's avuncular concern irked Zuko no end and this was definitely one of those times! "Did you take her?" the General asked unabashedly.

Zuko's annoyance peaked and his temper came out. He turned over sharply to face Uncle and shouted, "Does it _look_ like I've had any pleasure tonight?"

Iroh's concerned expression changed to shock and sadness as his eyes darted over Zuko's face. "Oh Zuko…" he breathed as his fingers stretched tentatively toward the Prince.

Zuko realized he must look like a bloody mess to his uncle, maybe even worse. "I'm okay," he muttered hurriedly and pushed Uncle's hand away. He needed to get out of the room before Uncle started fussing. "I… I just… need a bath," he blurted. Getting to his feet faster than injuries should've permitted, he quickly made for the washroom with Uncle's eyes following him out the door.

The washroom was just a sink, a shallow tub, and a towel rack, but Zuko was grateful for the privacy. He could've sponged off from the sink to just wash his injuries, but the idea of being submerged in hot water was more appealing to Zuko's sore body. He took off his pants, filled the tub, and slid into the steaming water.

The heat _did_ feel good, but the water stung his injuries. Liquid patches of bright red and deep crimson swirled in the water before diluting. His body adjusted eventually and Zuko relaxed, letting the hot water soothe him. The thought of soothing water only brought him back to thinking about how much he missed Katara's comforting touch, and the frustrated teenager had to remind himself to relax.

He took himself to another fantasy of being with Katara. Considering where he was sitting, it made sense that in this reverie, the girl's element was everywhere. Zuko pictured himself and Katara in a secluded spot, waist deep in a small river with the warm summer rain pouring down, drenching the two benders to their very core. Their naked forms were slick and their hands slid smoothly over each other's skin. Katara's hair was stringy and locks of it stuck cutely to her face. Drops of rain fell from her thick eyelashes into the river's soft current and her pink tongue flicked out to lick other drops from her lips. To Zuko she resembled an Undine from the old legends; a spirit of water, truly happy surrounded by her element no matter the Firebender next to her. Zuko tangled his fingers through her hair and kissed her fervently, mixing the cool water on her mouth with his warm saliva. Even though no thunder rumbled from the cloudy sky and the wind was absent, the storm's downpour was ceaseless. The cascading water teased the two teenager's nipples to erection and as Zuko imagined Katara stroking his hardened nubs, he teased himself under the surface of the tub water.

Hot baths always made him able to feel his pulse strongly in his spine, temples, and fingertips. With the addition of being aroused, Zuko body was amped to sensitivity. He was so ready for climax but the Prince wanted to finish washing first. He'd pause in stroking himself to wash other areas periodically but his manhood remained just short of its peak, demanding attention. _Katara would've been in for the night of her life if she had stayed_, Zuko thought wistfully. After rinsing a final time, he threw his full attention into achieving release. He thought about when Katara had thrust her hips at him as he ground against her, the taste of her mouth, the satisfying weight of her breasts in his hands, how close Katara's silken folds had come to enveloping his member. That final thought sent him over the edge.

The orgasm he'd held off for so long sent his whole body into spasms of white hot pleasure. His eyes closed tightly as his face scrunched up and a few guttural noises escaped from his lips. He'd never been denied orgasm for so long before and the release of so much tension was explosive. The only way it could have been better was if it had been shared with a certain Waterbender. Zuko snorted out a few bursts of steam to cool his intense inner heat. The shockwaves pulsed from his temples to his toes and he slumped against the tub wall breathless and spent, his body trembling slightly.

The surrounding steam and his decreasing blood level made Zuko fall into a sleepy haze and it was with some difficulty, he roused himself from the bath. With no clean clothes set out for him, the teenager was forced to walk the corridors wrapped in just a towel. Hoping not to meet anyone in such an undignified manner, the Fire Prince padded to his room quickly, his dripping queue leaving a subtle trail of water behind him.

Zuko observed that Uncle had had the recently returned crewmen do a swift job of clean up to his quarters. There wasn't a trace of spilt wax left, Katara's burnt linens were gone, and his armor had been put away. The Prince shut his door and went to his trunk for fresh pair of pants. He dressed himself numbly, his mind already set on having him sleep well into the afternoon. When he made to close the lid to his trunk, his eyes lingered on his neatly stored red armor. Zuko only now considered that his entire wardrobe was made up of black, reds, and grays and he had only seen Katara ever wear blue. Was that a subconscious reason for his attraction; the contrast against his own habiliments? He inwardly cursed at the fact his entire ship was surrounded by blue. The color would only remind him of her more often. The Prince sighed deeply, again reminding himself to relax. There was nothing more he could do about Katara tonight and thinking of what he was missing was all too frustrating.

Then Zuko remembered Katara's necklace was supposed to be in the pouch on his belt. He didn't know why, but running his fingers across the cool stone carving was calming and he had done it often when he had possessed the jewelry for those many weeks. He had also toyed with idea of sleeping with it under his pillow, hoping to make his dreams just as calming as the carved waves that curled smoothly across the stone's surface, but he refused to love it _that_ much. The Prince had surprised himself with how much he missed the trinket after the Avatar had taken it back at the abbey.

Zuko now rummaged through the trunk and found his belt tucked next to his wrist guards. He plunged a hand into the pouch only to find the bottom. The Firebender turned the purse upside down in hope that the necklace would fall out somehow. When nothing happened, he roughly threw the little bag back into his trunk and slammed the lid shut. He walked over to his cot and kicked it lightly before laying down.

Damn that girl! She was driving him crazy. Was it normal to think about females this much? He hated the distraction Katara had driven him to. Was this the same lust he had started with or were his present thoughts the lingering effects of his climax? Prince Zuko thought back to that incredible release in the bath. If one private encounter with this girl had him experiencing such intense pleasure even when there had been no sex, how much _more_ pleasure could she draw from him? What could coitus with her _really_ be like? The Firebender thought further back to his concubine fantasy. Katara would service him in gratitude if he saved her from the horrors of the Dragon Dungeons in the Fire Palace. But she'd need to know how close she came to such torture beforehand. And to even be _near_ the Fire Palace and in a position to claim the girl for himself, Zuko needed the Avatar. That was the goal he needed to work for. _Avatar first, everything else will fall into place_, he assured himself.

For future encounters, he'd put his full attention to the Airbender and ignore the water wench whenever possible. Zuko wondered how she'd act around him now. Would she shy away hoping to be beneath his notice? Or perhaps she'd fight with renewed ferocity; wanting to punish him some more. Katara's behavior was as unpredictable as the current of a rushing river, and just as refreshing.

Zuko made himself comfortable on the mat. He pulled a sheet over his bruised body and sighed deeply. The sky outside the porthole was growing bluer with the first rays of sunlight breaking over the horizon. The crew was stirring for breakfast in the mess hall and early chores. Their passing footsteps were muffled by the heavy door. Reassured that he would eventually receive his dues, the Prince closed his eyes and, like so many nights previous, imagined Katara's form spooned comfortably against his body.

FIN

**

* * *

AN:** I'm considering a bonus chapter where we explore Katara's thinking throughout the story and why she acted as she did in times when she didn't seem in-character. No promises but it's an inkling… 


End file.
